Milk Raid
by Solitary Shadow
Summary: Jenny finds an unexpected object in her back yard, and calls for Skimble to help. And when the two young tabbies get together, along with this object, it only adds up to more trouble. Oneshot. SxJ friendship.


**Disclaimer:** CATS the Musical is copyrighted to ALW and RUG, while the lyrics and poems are copyrighted to T. S. Eliot. I make no profits for this, nor do I plan to in the future.

**Author's Note:** This was written quickly. Our new orange tabby Scottish Fold kitty, imaginatively named Skimbleshanks (cough), just knocked over one of our milk bottles during a midnight raid. The top wasn't opened, so there was no mess... but supposing it _did _make a mess, and the knocking-over occured at the junkyard...

So while Skimble (the kitty) sleeps on the tyre-shaped cat basket our family purchased, I'm up, writing about things that I normally wouldn't even think of...

And no, Skimble didn't get the milk he wanted. So he'd been pestering me for a while before he fell asleep. Thank Heaviside... O.o

This is young Skimble x Jenny, when they weren't together yet. I'll say it's more of a friendship type than a love pairing.

-----------------

"Skimble! Skimble, come over here!" A voice called from outside. Skimble, who had been getting ready for his job at the station, stopped grooming his paw and went outside.

"Jenny? What is it?"

"Look." Jenny pointed to her back yard, where several bright pieces of junk gleamed - and a milk bottle, a quarter full, towered over them. "I wonder who put that there?"

"A milk bottle? _Heaviside _- " Skimble gasped. Milk was a rare luxury, and he had it sometimes when he'd done a job particularly well in the station. But seeing a quarter-full bottle standing on Jenny's back yard was totally unexpected.

"When did you see that first?"

"Just now. It definitely wasn't there last night. It must have been placed here during the last couple of hours..." Jenny was thinking. "... Maybe it was the humans? But why would they put a milk bottle here in the junkyard?"

"I don't know.." Skimble eyed the bottle, and moved closer to it.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you think we can get at it?" Skimble was already inspecting the bottle. He saw the expiry date, and read it. "It'll be fresh for a couple of days..." He glanced up. ".. the top's open. So we'll have to get it quick if we want it."

Jenny looked surprised, but a slow smile spread over her features.

"Just us two?" She whispered, eyes glinting.

"Us two." Jenny moved over and pawed softly at the bottle, trying to get it down. This task proved very difficult for two young tabbies, but they didn't give up. Skimble had climbed up the bottle, Jenny supporting from below, and was trying to bring down the bottle in some way, or at least, get the milk to spill out.

That was impossible, of course, unless there happened to be a hole in the bottle, or the bottle tipped over.

Which it proceeded to do so after a few seconds.

"Look out!" Jenny cried, and tried to grab Skimble, out of harm's way. But they knew it was too late to do that. In a few seconds, so much happened;

The milk bottle fell over with a loud thud, the milk spilling out. Skimble, who'd pressed himself flat against the ground to avoid possible injury, had his back drenched in milk in the process, and gasped, speechless. Jenny looked on, stunned. She was considerably less drenched, but she just blinked, wanting to say something but not being able to.

They stayed where they were in silence, absolutely dumbfounded.

But the more they thought about it, the more it seemed funny; they first started to titter nervously, but as the seconds passed by, they started to laugh loudly, tears streaming from their eyes. They said nothing, just laughed and laughed for a long time.

When they stopped laughing, breathless, Skimble stood up and examined his fur.

"You think anyone heard us?" Jenny asked, still giggling.

"I don't think so. Look, the yard's all quiet. We made a lot of racket and they haven't woken up."

"That's good." The orange queen replied. "

"Well... heh... that was... fun..." He chuckled. "Shame I'm all soaked, though."

"Oh, I'll help with that." Jenny quickly ushered him to his hut. "Keep still, alright?"

She began to gently lap the milk off his fur, grooming his back throughly. Skimble chuckled softly at the ticklish sensation, and felt himself getting all warm as the grooming went on. It didn't last very long; Jenny soon pulled away, smiling.

"There. It's done." She grinned cheekily. "Next time I see a milk bottle, I'll remember to call on you again."

"And watch it tip over on me?" Skimble replied.

"Who knows? It might collapse on_ me _next time." The tabby queen's face became mock-serious. "You owe me for this, you know? I just saved you from Old Deuteronomy sending you to Heaviside early."

"_You're_ the one who called me first." The tom retorted, but he was grinning as well.

"So if a milk bottle collapses on me, you have to return the favour."

"Like I would _ever _do that." Skimble muttered as he put on his waistcoat, but he smiled, and reached out to gently lick her cheek, cleaning a patch of milk-soaked fur. He whispered 'Thanks' and gave her a brief hug, before he ran off to the station.

Jenny giggled and blushed at the act, and walked back to her hut, where the milk bottle still lay there, the milk having completely leaked out. The liquid formed a few puddles around her back yard. She rolled the bottle away to the junkpile, and put her hands on her hips, looking at the milk puddles.

"_Right_." She sighed. "I'll just have to rely on mice for this one."

-----------------

This fandom needs more young Skimble x Jenny fics... they're cute...

That was quite random, I know, and it's one of my efforts to try to get out of my writer's block. Which I've gotten over with, I'm glad to say.


End file.
